


A Debatable Situation

by eyemeohmy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Comedy, Dorks, M/M, Threesome, serious things not being taken seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyemeohmy/pseuds/eyemeohmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who doesn't have arguments over ethics, morality, trust, and the Hippocratic Oath during a threesome, though?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Debatable Situation

**Author's Note:**

> I was reminded of this fic I never finished, and realized I was never going to finish it, SO... I tied it up with a quick ending and decided to throw it here. I mean, why waste all that time and energy for nothing? Might as well just drop it here. Sorry if the ending feels rushed - I just threw something together and there. But I don't care. :T
> 
> Untitled. MtMtE alternate reality thing for the sake of smut. Pharma and Ratchet have a debate on the ethics and politics of war and the Hippocratic Oath... While they have a threesome with Ambulon. OOPA! It doesn't have to make sense because it's porn.

"I want to say I'm surprised, but really I'm not, having known you for so long."

Pharma lifted his bright, incinerating blue gaze to meet Ratchet's own, sitting adjacent of him. "What does _that_ mean?" he demanded. "You find me 'immoral'?"

"I think your morals have always been skewed," Ratchet answered, snorting. "But not immoral. We all go against our moral codes, sometimes, forcing us to make very difficult decisions. However, you can't tell me you honestly think that what you did was in any way justifiable?"

Pharma leaned forward, a small gasp between them. "Yes," he said, firmly, without shame. "And do you want to know why?" Ratchet simply glared back. Pharma smirked, "Then I'll tell you why."

Ambulon grunted as his back suddenly hit Ratchet's chest. He slumped a little, vents cycling heavily. Ratchet took the yellow-eyed medic's arms, held him.

"You see," Pharma said, and lurched forward. Ambulon squealed and jerked in the old medic's lap, twisting a little. "We were at war," Pharma continued, left arm moving in strokes, and the poorly-painted mech was wiggling and moaning again, all the while Ratchet watching closely and seriously. "We were also limited in supplies as well as hands to assist." Pharma's hand twisted and Ambulon shrieked. "Why should I have taken the time to help a Decepticon?"

Ratchet hummed to himself, as Ambulon's hands reached back behind him, scrambling at Ratchet's helm. He considered what Pharma had to say as the medic in his lap fell to pieces. "Do you think being an Autobot is simply about being the enemy of the Decepticons? Do you even know _why_ we're fighting them?" Ratchet finally asked, and his fingers dug into the open sockets lining Ambulon's chest, sending him curling forward and shivering. "We stand for justice, equality, peace, and progress. We need to be above the petty hatred, now more than ever. An Autobot isn't about fighting a war; it's about trying to end it." His digits worked in and out of those sensitive sockets, nearly causing Ambulon to roll into a ball.

"You sound so naive sometimes, Ratchet. I really wonder if you are the same mech I remember looking up to at the Academy," Pharma replied, pushing a hand forward. Not even a second later, Ambulon was sitting upright, backstrut ramrod straight, choking on the groans stuck in his throat. "You were so different then. I'd think the war would have made you harder."

"You think this war has done anything good for me besides wrought pain and tragedy!?" Ratchet snarled, and suddenly Ambulon was shoved over, Pharma sitting back. "In the beginning, I was like you. I thought all Decepticons were scum. I thought they were mindless violence-mongering monsters." Steel groaned around Ambulon's desperate whimpers. "That's until I realized the truth; the darkness behind the war, what caused the initial rebellion."

"I do agree that sometimes physical force and violence may be the only method of resolving issues in worse case scenarios. But do you think all the Decepticons were noble from the start? Would you have joined them in their plight in the beginning?" Pharma's optic ridges lifted, curious and yet condescending, and shifting, Ambulon's moans were suddenly muffled. "Being a Decepticon is all about deceit. You can't trust a single one of them."

"You think the Decepticons are the only monsters here?" Ratchet thrust forward, and small sparks of electricity bounced from the body between he and his debate partner. "I've seen sick, twisted, ugly minds at work in the Autobot ranks, too. We are not without our demons as well, Pharma."

"We're digressing," Pharma growled. "The Decepticon would have taken much needed resources and attention better suited for the rest of my patients. You'd think I'd want to waste my time and supplies on someone who clearly had no intention of apologizing for what he did? Helping a mech that would simply go back to ruining our universe?" He unfurled one cord from the inside of his parted chestplates, shoving it down and earning a small mewl. The connection sent off another spike of energy.

"These are all assumptions, Pharma," Ratchet snapped, and so did his hips. "You could have helped open his eyes, help him change for the better. That's what being a Cybertronian is all about - changing. An act of kindness can go a long way."

Pharma laughed as Ambulon cried. "'Act of kindness'? You sound as if I've never been merciful in the past, Ratchet," he sneered, lip curling back into a bitter smile.

"Did it ever occur to you the Decepticon might have been scared? Given his position, don't you think he'd logically be terrified for his life?" Ratchet growled, and suddenly Ambulon was gasping, sitting up with a heave between them. He was careful as to not rip out any of the cords and pumps now filling those chest sockets. "You could have shown him compassion. You treat him like dirt, he's going to think the same of you. The war is over, and we're never going to get anywhere if we keep clinging to our prejudice."

"As long as he wore the badge, he was a Decepticon. He knew that. He knew that eventually fate would catch up to him. He shouldn't have been so surprised that karma was slowly eating him alive," Pharma growled, and suddenly jerked Ambulon against his chest with a hand around his neck. Ambulon gagged before Pharma's free hand sent him back into low, thankful groans. "He was one in twenty, Ratchet, one in twenty critically injured patients."

"He was still your patient, Pharma. And if I recall, the patient was immediate for triage. Your other patients were not nearly as high at risk," Ratchet insisted. He shuffled, and Ambulon grunted as he was suddenly tight between two large bodies. The eldest medic leaned forward, nearly face to face with his protege. "As a medic, it's our job to save lives. Not to take them; not if we can avoid it. And by letting him die when you could have easily saved him and had the supplies to, but instead chose not to help him due to your own damn problems, you would have been as good a murderer."

"Do you call soldiers murderers as well, Ratchet?"

"Soldiers fight to protect, just as medics do. And to kill out of prejudice would be the same as to leave a mech to die when you could very well save them."

" _Ah--ahhnn_!"

"Even if I were to treat the Decepticon," Pharma hissed over Ambulon's squeak, "his chances of recovery were one in one hundred."

"Would you have taken that chance if he were an Autobot? Would you have even tried?"

"It would be a waste of time and supplies, dammit!"

"You waste _nothing_ if there's a chance your patient could survive!"

Ambulon jerked violently as the first overload washed through his body. The two medics continued squabbling over him, and he sighed, optics dimming. "Y-You two," he muttered, hoarsely, "you need... you need t--" But then Pharma was going off into another tangent and Ambulon suddenly found himself reeling in something wonderfully painful.

This could take a while.


End file.
